


The Long Con

by kiyarasabel



Series: Across the Universe [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Drug Mentions, F/M, Pregnancy Risk, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: I had a dream that got me so hot and bothered it woke me up.Guy Gardner Warrior is feeling out of place at a multiverse convention where no one really knows what's going on and decides that maybe a random fan is better company than himself.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Original Character(s)
Series: Across the Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358698
Kudos: 4





	The Long Con

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on my other fics, little by little but it's really hard to write about visiting places I've never been especially during the current situation. This self insert is a slightly different version of me, from before I really understood that I wasn't cis, so I'm leaving her that way for now.

It was weird seeing other versions of himself around. He was proud of himself for not trying to pick any fights with his more annoying selves, but his patience was being tried. He'd decided to beef up into full Warrior mode so as to set himself apart. He was waiting for what was apparently going to be a meeting for his different selves to coordinate during the crisis so that everyone could get home to the right Universe.

He hated this shit. Seemed like it was every couple of years some asshole would fundamentally alter the nature of reality and it always felt like he'd incurred another head injury. It was always so hard to think, the brain fog would be severe, usually headaches, nausea, full on migraines, and the worst part was the dreamlike quality of not knowing what was real anymore, if his memories were correct.

"Hi." Squeaked an unfamiliar voice.

He looked down at a perfectly plain looking woman, almost suspiciously nondescript except for the slightly mad grin on her face.

"What do you want?" He asked guardedly.

She coughed and looked him up and down meaningfully, blushing slightly.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. He'd heard of superhero groupies, he'd had occasionally indulged them in the past, but it was really rare for them to approach him directly. Usually it would just be small pockets of them in the bar pointing and giggling with themselves. Occasionally he would get approached like this but they usually lost their nerve pretty quickly. He supposed it should be flattering but it always felt too much like they didn't actually care to know him. They'd just be obsessed with some usually outdated idea they had of him.

"Look, I'm flattered," He began, feeling indescribably weary. "But it doesn't generally turn out so good for people who get close to me. A lot of them get dead. Or worse. What makes you think that any part of this would be a good idea?" He gestured broadly to himself.

She smiled again in that unsettling way, like she knew a secret he didn't. Before she said anything however, it was announced that the panel room he was waiting on would be opening soon. She startled, winked, and then scurried off. He rubbed his face, it felt like a scowl had been etched on there permanently.

He knew that he needed to loosen up a little, at least lighten up. Hell, he'd been trying, he'd even gotten high with Booster and Beetle again recently. Once he would have been absolutely gobsmacked to have been approached like that by someone, flustered and sweaty. He just accepted that usually he couldn't generate that kind of reaction, if anything he usually put all his effort into making himself unapproachable if not outright repulsive.

He'd been working on it. But it just didn't seem like his line of work was really suited to letting people get close. He wasn't suited to letting his guard down. He sighed again. Maybe he should indulge once in a while, opportunities like this didn't usually so easily present themselves. This place was a mess and probably no one would ever see each other again after whatever was crossing over the timelines sorted itself out.

He'd been given a comped room at the hotel. He hadn't really had the chance to check it out yet and it wasn't like he'd been able to pack a bag in advance for this madhouse. He found his way to a mostly empty section of an upper row and did his best to get comfortable in the regular sized seating, considering whether to go stand against the wall for longer or let himself revert to a more regular human size.

"So, uh, outta curiosity, how much cum do you put out like that?" The woman was back, looking bolder.

He felt his face go red. It didn't escape his notice that they were mostly alone. He almost wanted to holler for security, but he was pretty sure that he was just caught off balance about being asked such an invasive and provocative question.

She giggled. "C'mon, it must suck being such a Tough Guy all the time. You seem tense. Maybe you should try relieving some tension. Spill something other than blood for a change." Her goading had a weird cadence to it, half joking ribbing with a bubbling undercurrent of manic anxiety.

"Who are you?" He asked finally.

She shrugged. "A fan."

"I had, uh, gathered that."

It was weird standing so close to someone and both trying to look away and size each other up at the same time.

"Do you really think that this panel is going to be productive? I think that a couple of you have already gotten into a few scuffles." She asked more seriously.

"I don't know. It just seemed like what everyone else was doing. No one really knows what's happening yet. Honestly I am kind of amazed this thing pulled together as well as it has. It seems like a waste of time, everyone just bumbling around without a clue." He shrugged.

"Yeah, seems like people are just trying to figure out something to do with the opportunity." She put her hands in her pockets.

"And I was your something to do with this opportunity?" He remarked, slyly.

She had the good senses to blush and he realized that he was softening on the little weirdo. A dangerous precedent.

"Seriously though, literally like, every version of me is running around right now, why me?" He questioned.

She looked thoughtful, biting her tongue. "Well, honestly, shaggy Red Lantern Guy is the daddiest version of you but I chickened out because I started worrying that it really was daddy issues for me and y'know, I hear all their bodily fluids get replaced with napalm or some shit. Still considered it. He seems a bit too genuinely serious and interested in solving the crisis though, to be honest. No offense."

Guy laughed. "No, you're right, I'm not taking this as seriously as I probably should. I just. Shit like this? It's above my pay grade, to be honest. I'm not one of those super scientists, I'm just a big chunk of meat who hits things. This whole damn panel is stupid unless some egghead has figured out that we all need to punch one spot really hard to break reality and reset everything or whatever."

She nodded, fidgeted, looked at him, looked at the chairs, at the doors, at the handful of Guys who were ostensibly trying to take charge at the podium. "So, uh, does that mean that you wanna get out of here?"

He laughed. "I'll admit, I admire the persistence. But seriously, why, why me? This convention center is full of Other Guys, other heroes even, why aren't you barking up like, Supes or Batman's trees? Why me?"

She just cocked her head at him. "Have you met the people who are obsessed with them?"

"Fair point, but why are you obsessed with me?"

She frowned. "How about we chalk it up to TF kink."

He laughed. "Alright that's a valid excuse, not me being one to kinkshame. Is it a macro thing? Because like, I don't want to hurt you."

"Almost more of a morbid curiosity thing. Again I did consider the Guy with potentially flammable body fluids. As far as I know despite the... Whatever, you're fully organic."

"And an endangered species." Slipped out before he could reconsider the connotations.

She laughed. "Well, I am something of a conservationist."

They both chuckled nervously and he realized they'd made it alone to the elevator. Their eyes quickly zoomed around to find a distraction and Guy had to take a moment to remember what floor he was on. Had it really been so long since he'd had an intimate experience with someone? 

Despite it all, he really didn't have a lot of casual hookups. He didn't know why he was so nervous about meeting this rando. Was it just that he really wasn't used to being pursued? He tried to remember if it was usual to get so flustered. It occurred to him that most of his encounters hadn't been entirely sober and he'd usually had to be rejected at least a few times before he had any luck.

He glanced at her again, considered the things she had said. Bluntly recalled how the last time he'd gotten off he'd ended up sobbing from loneliness afterwards. He could sense the same kind of desperation radiating from her.

He reconsidered his estimation of her. They were both standing with their backs to the wall on opposite corners. Hesitantly, he reached out to touch her hand on the rail. She flinched and then smiled at him. He wondered why holding her hand was making his heart beat faster than her obscene comments had.

The elevator dinged and he hoped his hands weren't too sweaty as he led her to his room. He hadn't even seen it yet, didn't know what to expect. It was nicer than a lot of the motels he'd ended up in over the years. It had that modern minimalist vacancy to it, making it look a bit sparse and open despite being a shoebox. He grinned at the sight of the extra large bed.

"I'm always surprised by how many pillows they put on a nice hotel bed. I think that I shared one of these with like five people one time." She mused.

"Oh?"

"Uh... Um... yeah. But... Not Like That... Well, technically, but, I was thinking of the time we were actually sleeping. Just a bunch of friends." She was blushing.

"You go to a lot of these?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kinda, not usually cape stuff. Just. Art. Mostly. I used to be an artist. Wasn't glamorous, always shared rooms, one time we had like ten people with all the floor space covered. I was pretty happy just breaking even though, to travel, meet new people. I guess I got lonely eventually, y'know, that feeling where you're in a crowded room and totally alone at the same time. I couldn't keep up. It was too stressful. Being a starving artist."

"What do you do now?"

"I don't know. Especially not now. I'm on benefits but that just keeps me from getting anywhere. Who knows how this whole situation is going to resolve. I remember hearing about people just ceasing to exist. I try not to think about how I just might not exist tomorrow. It's probably why I actually had the nerve to approach you. I don't have a lot of regrets, but it's the missed opportunities we always regret the most."

"Yeah, I get that."

"I just made it weird, huh?"

"Babe, it's all weird."

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." She approached the bed, poked at the mound of pillows, looked back at Guy, smirked, and then leapt onto the pile with a whoop.

He waited for her to roll to the side, then he took off his boots and followed suit. "I feel like I'm being smothered by marshmallow fluff." He mumbled into a mouthful of a down pillow. He felt a soft thump as she doubtlessly sacked him with a pillow. "Do you really want to pillow fight with me?" He asked dangerously, rolling onto his side to look at her.

"Not really." She grinned. She had taken her shirt off. He took a moment to notice and then realized she had mumbled something else.

"What was that?" He asked, managing to pull his eyes up to her collarbone, thinking about marking it.

She coughed, reflexively crossed her arms, then consciously uncovered herself, fidgeting nervously. "Umm... I... Said... You can touch." She ran a hand through her hair. He felt like a lunk as all his attention focused on the heft and sway of her breast during the gesture. She was nervous, deflecting, he didn't want to push her. But he did, definitely, want to touch.

He was a little concerned when she didn't respond, she was stiff. He looked up at her face with concern.

"Umm. It's okay. It's just. I don't actually really get anything from my boobs being touched."

"You're nervous."

"Yeah. You're. You're just. Big. I. Get flustered. Words. Stop working. When." She gestured around.

"I don't have to be."

"No, no, it's just... I... I like it but... I... I'm not used to it."

"How about I just lay down here and let you feel me up for a change?"

She bit her lip, flushing as he rolled onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. It did do great things to his oversized ego as she looked him up and down. It was oddly heartwarming as she very gently laid a cool hand on his chest. "Sorry, I know my hands are cold. You're very warm."

"Mmhmm." He watched her as she slowly set another hand on his chest, as she marveled at the size of his pecs. He twitched one and chuckled at the sound she made.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this." She flashed an ingratiating smile.

"You're doing just fine." He reassured her. It was kind of a relief actually, that her bravado approaching him did not translate to the same kind of aggression in the bedroom. 

Not that he didn't love it when a woman was confident, even dominant in the bedroom, but somehow he always preferred it when he was being encouraging. Some kind of weird teacher instincts or something. He usually didn't like to joke about his teaching career in the context of sex, but he did like giving his partners a real physical education experience.

It was probably just the power differential. Most of his hookups and relationships had been with peers in his field. It was just practical to let the civilian set the pace. He'd had nightmares about not knowing his own strength.

She made her way down his belly, then skirted his groin, now grown hot and tight in his pants. He tried to suppress a whimper as her hands slid over his hips instead, feeling the muscles of his thighs.

"Sorry... I've just never been with anyone who was very fit."

"I appreciate the attention. Granted, the powers help, a lot, but I used to put a lot of work in at the gym."

"Yeah. I can imagine." She shifted and removed her pants, then straddled his thighs in her panties. A plain solid colored pair of hipster briefs, running along the lines of her hipbones. He couldn't resist putting his hands on her hips, squeezing gently and gritting his teeth to resist grinding up against her or just moving her into position. She smiled, seeming to sense this, then climbed forward slowly to kiss him very gently on the lips.

They shared a slow, heavy breath. He made eye contact with her for a long moment afterwards, recognizing the gratitude of the gesture, how her anxiety was melting softly into desire. He moved his hands around her waist, getting a feel for the size of her and how far his hands could wrap around her, how small she seemed compared to him. He had committed to staying in battle mode, for her sake as well as his own sense of self preservation in the face of the uncertainty of the current situation.

He was starting to get a little bit restless with the slow pace, but wanted to let her explore a little longer to get truly comfortable before stepping things up. Still, the anticipation was killing him. He gasped when she passed over him, just a glancing touch as she settled to sit on his lower belly. He groaned in frustration. She giggled and he bit his lip.

She started touching his body again, getting comfortable stretching over him, and it was hot seeing how thrilled she was by their extreme size difference. He could feel the damp heat building up in her panties and the way she kept skimming over his abs was driving him a little crazy, especially once she started to grind against them for her own pleasure, She was starting to quiver and pant, growing flushed and more confident.

He felt like all the air was sucked out of the room when she finally slipped her panties off and he tried not to be obvious about the fact that he was trying to get a whiff of her on the air. He was painfully hard now and when she sat down over him this time he could feel his own wetness starting to spread. With her heat pressing down on him, he felt a kind of desperation that he just wanted to tear off his clothing to get to her. He could only manage hoarse groans, gripping the sheets as she got the measure of him through his leggings.

She started tweaking his nipples and he whined. "Are you trying to make me cum in my pants?"

She laughed wickedly. "Why, are you going to?"

"Hnnng, no, it's just... Chafing." True, but also an excuse, he was losing his mind, he wanted to feel the slickness and heat directly.

She seemed to know this and she dramatically laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said in a voice that was anything but as she reached down and squeezed him. She flicked the button of his trousers open, then slid her hand down his pants to palm him.

He didn't always go commando but he was glad he did today, her hand on him felt amazing after all the teasing, it was the air rushing back in, refreshing even as he shuddered, a deep growl rattling in his chest as she pulled him free. He could only pant and writhe under her as she rubbed his fat tip around the entrance to her pussy.

"Hrrh... Hold on, lemme get my--" He completely surrended as she started to sink down on him, working his length inside her, quick little bounces moving about an inch at a time. He was biting his tongue to keep from grabbing her and shoving in as deep as he could at once. Had to keep reminding himself that he didn't want to hurt her but his mind was starting to veer to a very different place.

Becoming a True Vuldarian had altered many things about him, heightened strength, yeah, also aggression and keener senses. What he hadn't been as prepared to face was how desperately a part of him started screaming to breed. Even now he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop to get a condom and he hated himself for it almost as much as he was loving the way her pussy seemed determined to milk him for all he was worth.

It was uncomfortable to have his pants on, further limiting his mobility, sweat and slick running down his balls as he could only reflexively thrust his hips up to meet her. He was just starting to get a handle on the rhythm when she started to falter and he felt tears in his eyes when he felt her started to come on top of him. She was shivering, trembling all over and lay down on his chest panting.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, still clenching around him. "I'm... Not a gym goer." Her ragged breathing was pretty clear about that.

"It's okay." He managed thickly. "I can make do for the both of us." He sat up to wrestle with his pants, feeling some kinda way about cradling her to his chest in the process. At first he bounced her on his cock a few times experimentally. She was a lot more responsive than she had been when focusing determinedly on riding him to her own completion. She was writhing, moaning, licking and nibbling his neck and chest and anywhere she could reach.

Still, this wasn't enough to quiet the demands of his instincts, so he got to his feet and then pinned her to the mattress, hiking her legs up and dragging her into position. She was absolutely incoherent, squealing and scrabbling enthusiastically. If she hadn't been gripping him so tightly with her legs he might have thought that she was struggling.

He eased into a heavy pace, finally marking her chest and neck, letting his fingers bruise as she bit back with enthusiasm. She tried to give back what she could but he was growing ever more heated with need. Eventually she was clinging to him like he was the only thing holding her together.

He came harder than he'd been expecting, growled and pushed on. He kept driving deeper, keeping her pinned down until he knew he had nothing left. He settled his weight over her and then grew mindful of how heavy he was and rolled to the side. 

It was almost painful to pull away. Almost immediately he found his fingers going to where his fluids lazily dripped from her in generous streams and started to work it back in, almost mindlessly as he teased her clit at the same time. He lost count of how many times she came on his fingers, he hadn't even been keeping track of how many times she'd come on his cock.

At some point, probably when she gingerly pushed his hand away that the practicality of the situation started to filter in.

"Oh, shit..." He managed finally. He rubbed his hand over his face only to realize that it was the hand he'd been using to touch her. "Aw, fuck it." He grumbled. "Uh... So... I..."

She looked over at him listlessly, eyes still slightly glassy, breath only starting to even out. She made a soft but incoherent huff.

"I... Well... You got your answer about the cum situation." He almost immediately regretted the callousness of the comment, but she laughed breathlessly.

"I sure did..." She managed.

"I..." He paused. "I can't really say I didn't mean to... I just... I don't... I kinda lost my mind..."

"Hmm." She was cuddling closer to him.

"I usually use a condom..." He felt stupid even saying the word, wondered when he'd even been planning to pull one out.

"Sorry, I didn't really offer you the chance..." She half pouted.

"No, it's... That's on me... I should have been more responsible."

She laughed. "I don't mind, if you don't."

"Oh... I think that's the problem... I kinda care a little too much... I don't really know what came over me... I don't know if I just let my endangered species comment go to my head or what..." He laughed weakly. "Like I was possessed by the spirit of Vuldar or whatever." He rubbed his hand over his face again, but decided to indulge himself in licking his fingers.

"Gotta sow your wild oats?" She mumbled into his chest.

"No... No, the problem is that I don't want my oats to be wild, if you catch my drift. I don't... I don't usually hook up. I'm sorry."

She laughed. "I don't, usually, either. Like. I have friends. And standing offers. And open ended agreements. But... I have been single for a very long time and I... Well... I don't really date. Either. I just..." She shrugged. "I didn't really think that I would get this far. I didn't think that I would manage to approach you a second time." 

She giggled. "Actually, I think that if one of your bowl-cutted doppelgangers hadn't skeeved me out I wouldn't have. I told him thanks but no thanks and claimed you were my boyfriend. The way he deflated when he looked at the size of you."

He laughed, a touch hysterical. "God, my life is so fucking weird."

"It's okay, most of the other Guys told him off."

"So... What now? I mean, I don't even know if we're from or can even go on to the same universe after all this." He mused ruefully.

"Well," She smirked, eyes flicking to where he was idly sucking a finger. She leaned close. "I probably can't go for round two for a spell..." He'd moved his hand after catching her staring and she kissed him fleetingly. "You can always go down and clean up the mess you've made."

He chuckled and kissed her back. "Yes, ma'am." He saluted, then moved his way down, kissing every tender mark he'd already left behind. She giggled and quivered with each, running her hands through his hair as she guided him down.

He hummed thoughtfully as he started lapping at her sloppily. "I did do a number down here." He felt incredibly pleased with himself despite recognizing the recklessness of his actions, perhaps because of it. He'd been trying so hard to be a Good Guy for so long, sometimes he just needed to take something for himself. And she had offered herself so eagerly.

He looked up at the dreamy expression on her face as he buried his nose into her pubes. He looked away, considering what he could do next. His brain was still insisting that he breed her until he was sure it took, but that wasn't really enough to base a relationship on, was it? All he knew about her was that she liked him and used to be an artist.

Then again, getting to know someone was half the fun of a relationship, perhaps he was just afraid of commitment, afraid he wouldn't be able to protect her, afraid that she would reject him eventually. He wasn't sure what scared him more.

He looked up at her again, her arm was tossed over her head and she was twitching in time with his tongue. She eventually pushed him away as he was easing off between her climaxes.

He climbed back up slowly and took some time just to kiss her, play with her hair, trace her body with his hands. He didn't know what the future would hold, so he wanted to savor the experience as much as he could.

"I'm ready for round two." She managed eventually.

He just spread her legs wide and pulled her close. He wanted to continue caressing her and took his time working their bodies into position. The angles were such that when he started to plunge into her he could see the rippling of his moving inside of her and he groaned. He kissed her greedily thinking about filling her so well. She was taking him so eagerly, so ready. It just made him feel feral, that he was just going to claim her and keep her all to himself. He growled a little, nipping at her lips.

She was so noisy, no two sounds the same and he wouldn't be able to rest until he'd heard them all.

There was some kind of feeling of finality when he finished again, just feeling right, accomplished. He held her close, nuzzling his face into her hair, memorizing her scent. He wasn't going to let her go, not yet. He knew that eventually they would have to part, but not yet, he wasn't ready to let her out of his sight.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up to hear the shower running, he was clinging to a pillow and was embarrassed by the amount of drool on it. He'd probably snored like a bear. He knocked softly on the door frame. "Room for one more?" He asked hopefully.

She laughed. "I don't know, this is a big shower but I don't know if it's quite big enough for you."

"Well, unless you object, I don't have to be nine feet tall all the time."

She giggled. "I suppose." She poked her head out to watch. He almost felt nervous about changing in front of her. He snorted, closed his eyes and gradually released the extra power. He was starting to get hungry.

She had an odd look on her face.

"What?" He asked, setting his hands on his hips.

"It's just... Your dick stayed the same size."

"I... Yeah. I... There's no reason why I would need to make it bigger, I mean, like, I definitely can and of course I have but, look, this is more than sufficient and besides I don't want to like, cause blunt force trauma and it's not like I want a bigger target when I'm fighting." He climbed into the shower and realized that he was just ranting as she giggled helplessly at his defensiveness.

He had hoped that releasing his full Vuldarian form would temper his instincts somewhat, but with his regular size restored, she was still even with his chest. He just wanted to push her up against the wall and breed her again. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel about this single-minded new fixation.

She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and he just tried to content himself with deep kissing and running his hands over her slick body.

Regretfully he sighed and pulled away. "I should probably actually lather up, huh?"

"I dunno, I don't think that big hotels like this really run out of hot water."

It was all he could do not to slam her against the wall and get to it. He lifted her up by the hips, then crouched down. She had not completely washed away his essence and aside from his possessive glee in tasting himself in her, on a more practical level he recognized that there would still be sufficient lubricant to start fucking into her again.

He liked the way that she relaxed into his manhandling, not quite going limp but safe enough he didn't worry too much about her ragdolling as he adjusted their positions. He was enjoying it more than he'd expected to be in his regular form, her legs wrapped around his waist as he eased into her again. He loved the way that different positions resulted in all kinds of different sensations. The water and his residual sweat made their bodies slippery. He was glad for the textured floor and handrails, allowing him to keep firm footing and a good grip on her to keep from falling. It was one of the rare times he missed having a power ring as a backup safety net.

It was still, perhaps even moreso, so satisfying to just pick her up and fuck her like this in his regular form. She was certainly seeming to enjoy it just as much as when he had been in his full towering nine feet of Vuldarian Justice. He loved the way her tits were slapping with every thrust, the way their bellies rubbed together. She had been right, he had needed this. He just hoped that this wasn't going to be a single opportunity, soon lost to the incongruous nature of parallel realities.

He held her close as he came this time, pressing his forehead to hers and saying a kind of silent prayer to keep her.

He kissed her with all the feelings he couldn't say and hoped she would understand something of it as he took a breather, looking into her eyes for an answer.

She was panting too, blinking wet eyes, but he couldn't tell if it was just spray from the shower or a show of emotion.

"You... You're..." She paused, chewed her lip, looked down, looked away, looked back at him. "You're really trying to knock me up, aren't you?"

His breath hitched. He certainly couldn't deny it but hearing it put so plainly caused some kind of jolt to run down his spine. He blinked slowly, feeling what was probably the last spurt he was going to release for now. "Do... Do you want me to?"

She smiled, blinked. "I don't, know I think that you'll have to try again, at least once more."

He laughed and kissed her. His stomach growled. They broke apart, but didn't go far, lazily soaping up, but mostly just using the excuse to touch each other.

After toweling off, he reached the next dilemma. While she somewhat tenderly replaced the clothing she had been wearing, Guy wasn't feeling quite up to returning to his Warrior form. It was embarrassing for him to admit that he didn't really have any clothes, no actual curated wardrobe. 

He had a few old comfortable shirts and the like back home, but he obviously hadn't had the chance to bring anything with him, when he ended up at the convention center on the edge of the universe. He'd used his power ring to materialize lots of things over the years, without actual material they would eventually discorporate but it had kept him going for awhile. Similarly, while people noticed his appearance would change and he could create weapons from his body, people tended to get weird if he acknowledged that he could essentially create clothes like shedding his skin.

And she was watching him, intently, as if she knew, and wanted to see the magic happen. He certainly wasn't going to fit into the Warrior's extra large leggings as he was. He sighed, wondered if he should explain, but figured he might as well just let it happen. She didn't say anything as he shifted, making sure that the clothes fit right. Just a classic W shirt and soft jeans, practical work boots. It was his usual go-to. 

As far as Buck's computers had been able to tell they were functionally identical to regular clothes. He didn't really understand how his body synthesized the things he needed, it was enough for him that it did. Secretly he just considered it magic anyway, the way he had with the power rings. Smarter people than him could try to explain the technical end of things but it was just not worth his time to sweat the small stuff.

The important thing was that he was starving. She took his arm in both of hers and they strolled in comfortable silence to the food court. They got burgers, and part of him was relieved that she didn't like, grab a salad or something.

She held up her drink after they sat down, a ridiculous grin on her face. "Do you know what the pink they put in pink lemonade is that makes it so poppin?" She took an exaggeratedly large sip. "That's pussy babe!"

He laughed. "Well, unfortunately for me they no longer put the coke in coke."

"You would be the worst kind of monster on coke." She muttered darkly.

"And that's why I've never tried it, don't do drugs, kids!" He winked and gave his best PSA grin.

She giggled again.

She ate her burger with the kind of gusto that he didn't worry all too much about what he looked like demolishing about four times her serving in about the same time.

She was picking at her fries when he finished, having wiped her face and hands on several napkins. He started to mop up his own burger carnage when he stopped short, realizing with dawning horror, "I don't know your name."

She cackled. "Oh, man, I totally forgot. I'm Kim."

"Well, Kim, it has been my absolute pleasure to meet you."

"I've had a great time, Guy. I'm going to remember this forever."

"Me too." His heart felt incredibly lighter.

They finished cleaning their trays and cleared the table when she suddenly stopped short.

"What's wrong?"

"I just had a thought... That one, other Guy... I think... That might have been Joe..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is eventually going to get inserted into the second part of GG1GL, as part of a series of strange dreams Guy has.


End file.
